


Somewhere Only We Know.

by angel1972



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel1972/pseuds/angel1972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that SHIELD was gone there was nothing to stand in Natasha and Maria, except for Natasha's stubborn streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters in this story are the property of Marvel and Disney and are being used without their express permission. No copyright infringement was intended, and no profit is being made.

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_   
_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_   
_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin._   
_Somewhere Only We Know: Keane_

Natasha stood in the doorway of her supposed secret safe house, only to find Maria Hill sitting on her couch, drinking her wine, and watching her TV.

“You do know that nunneries have better cable than you do, don't you?”

“What the hell are you doing here, Hill?” Natasha asked. She entered her temporary home, closed and locked the door before taking her chinese take-out to the small kitchen. 

“Well Romanoff,” the other woman said. She got off the couch and followed the redhead into the kitchen. “Someone dumped the entirety of SHIELD files on the internet, which means I'm without a job, or a home. I figure the very least that someone could do was put me up til I figure out what to do next.”

Natasha paused in her unpacking, her jaw tightened and she couldn't bring herself to look the other woman in the eye. 

“I'm sorry. If there had been another way . . .”

“I'm certain you would have found it,” Maria said in a kind voice. She reached out to the redhead took the container of rice from her hand, and placed it on the table before entwining their fingers together. “I'm more upset that you just disappeared without saying anything to me.”

“I thought it would be better if I just disappeared,” Natasha said with a sigh. She unraveled their hands and turned her back to her former superior.

“Better for whom? You? Because it wasn't better for me. It took me a full month to find you. I was worried sick, I thought HYDRA had gotten their hands on you.”

“Well obviously they didn't.”

“Jesus. You're not going to make it easy are you?” Maria reached out and grabbed the redhead's arm to spin her around. “At least have the decency to look me in the eyes when you blow me off.”

“I'm not blowing you off. I care about you more than you know, more than I thought I ever could.”

“You have a funny way of showing that.”

“Fuck, what is wrong with you Hill? Do you not understand? Everything I've ever done is plastered across the internet for anyone to see! And that includes people with very long memories, and a penchant for revenge. What I did was to keep you safe because I love you, damn it!”

Natasha's mouth shut with an audible snap. She tried to pull away from the taller woman, but Maria's grip was ironclad. She pulled the redhead to her chest and held her close. 

“I know.”

The redhead sighed deeply, but didn't pull away. 

“If you were wise you would stay far, far away from me.”

Maria huffed. “Fat chance of that. No one has ever accused me of being wise.”

“Hill, don't be a fool.”

“Romanoff, don't be obstinate I'm here. I'm staying, so get use to it.”

The redhead sighed again, but there was a smile creeping slowly across her lips. She nuzzled into the other woman, and breathed deeply. Natasha had missed these quiet moments when it was just the two of them.

“I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.”

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

Natasha pulled away. “You're not the boss of me anymore.”

“Wanna bet?” Maria said with a wicked little grin. 

Before the redhead could protest anymore Maria leant in kissed Natasha on the lips. A closed-mouthed chaste kiss turned into an heat filled open-mouthed one. A kiss that only stopped when the Russian's stomach started to growl.

“Really, Nat?”

“I haven't eaten all day, and I bought the good stuff.”

“Fine we eat first, then I show you who's the boss.”

Natasha's smile was salacious. “I look forward to it.”

There was still the fall out of SHIELD to deal with, not to mention their lack of employment, and any number of low-lifes that may be gunning for Natasha. Not to mention congress. But for that night at least the two women were able to block out the rest of the world.

END


End file.
